Rahasia Itachi
by Ay
Summary: Seorang pria pun memerlukan sedikit rahasia dalam hidupnya. /AU/Untuk memeriahkan ItaSaku Memoire Jour! :D


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**.**

**Rahasia Itachi**

**Dibuat untuk memeriahkan ItaSaku Memoire Jour! :D**

**.**

.

Itachi tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya bahwa ia akan berdiri di sini, di belakang tiang listrik di pinggir jalan, di usianya yang menginjak angka tiga puluh tahun, berusaha menguntit keberadaan seseorang yang telah menemani hidupnya selama lima tahun. Tak pernah sedikit pun terbersit di benaknya jika dia akan melakukan hal yang dianggapnya terlalu kekanakan-menguntit istrinya hanya karena kegelisahan hatinya. Namun nyatanya, kini Itachi paham mengapa sering kali wanita menyebabkan hilangnya akal sehat seorang pria, karena saat ini dirinya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Kegelisahan yang dialami Itachi bukanlah sesuatu hal yang tanpa sebab. Ini dimulai sejak seminggu yang lalu. Istrinya, Sakura, tiba-tiba meminta uang kepadanya. Padahal Itachi ingat betul kalau dia sudah memberikan uang bulanan sejak awal bulan. Sebenarnya bukan nilai uang yang diminta Sakura yang menjadi pokok permasalahannya. Hanya saja, Itachi merasa sudah mengenal betul kepribadian Sakura. Sakura yang dikenalnya tidak akan pernah membeli hal-hal yang tidak penting hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Pun jika Sakura ingin membeli sesuatu, hal-hal yang diperlukan wanita untuk berhias diri, dia akan secara gamblang menyebutkan apa yang akan dibelinya. Bahkan tak jarang, Itachi-lah yang membantu Sakura dalam menentukan pilihan.

Namun, ketika seminggu yang lalu Sakura meminta uang padanya, wanita itu sama sekali tidak memberi tahu apa keperluannya sehingga dia meminta uang dengan jumlah yang cukup besar. Bahkan ketika Itachi menanyakan apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan uang itu, Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil sambil berkata, "Wanita kadang kala memerlukan sedikit rahasia dalam kehidupannya." Itu sama sekali bukan jawaban yang bisa menenangkan hati Itachi. Jawaban Sakura justru memunculkan suatu kegelisahan di hati Itachi.

Sakura Uchiha menikah dengan Itachi Uchiha sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka terbilang cukup harmonis. Tak pernah ada pertengkaran yang hebat, hingga mampu mengguncang bahtera rumah tangga mereka. Hanya sesekali pertengkaran kecil terjadi di antara mereka-hal yang selalu bisa diatasi mereka dengan sedikit menahan keegoisan diri masing-masing. Intinya, selama ini Itachi yakin, tidak ada satu faktor apa pun yang bisa meruntuhkan ikatan suci mereka.

Namun kini Itachi khawatir. Tidak biasanya Sakura menyimpan sesuatu darinya. Mau tidak mau Itachi mulai merasakan kegelisahan pada hatinya. Apalagi, kemarin dia melihat Sakura sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya dengan nada ceria di kamar mereka, tapi entah apa yang menyebabkan keceriaan itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan ketika mendapati bahwa Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Sakura seperti terburu-buru menyudahi pembicaraan di ponselnya. Saat Itachi bertanya, siapa yang diteleponnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung, dia bilang bahwa tadi dia sedang menelepon Ino-sahabat karibnya sejak kuliah.

Saat itu, Itachi hanya mengangguk. Meski hatinya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sakura tidak mungkin berbohong, tapi tetap saja Itachi gelisah. Malamnya, Itachi mengecek catatan panggilan keluar di ponsel Sakura ketika dia yakin bahwa Sakura sudah terlelap. Catatan panggilan keluar di ponsel Sakura sama sekali tidak mengecewakannya. Di sana terlihat jelas bahwa yang ditelepon Sakura memang Ino, Ino yang dikenalnya. Bahkan Itachi sampai mencocokkan nomor Ino di ponselnya dengan nomor panggilan keluar di ponsel Sakura. Hasilnya tepat, Sakura sama sekali tidak berbohong padanya.

Namun Itachi yakin, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sakura darinya. Itachi rasanya ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu pada Sakura. Tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu, apa yang harus ditanyakannya? Kecurigaannya pada Sakura memang tidak didasarkan pada bukti otentik yang cukup kuat untuk dipertanyakan. Kecurigaannya hanya sekadar mengandalkan nalurinya sebagai seorang pria yang merasa sedang dibohongi oleh pasangannya. Dan itu adalah hal terkonyol dalam hidupnya jika dia benar-benar mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura. Itachi Uchiha adalah seseorang yang realistis terhadap fakta, bukan seseorang yang mempunyai tingkat sentimentil yang tinggi.

Saat ini, Itachi masih berada di balik tiang listrik. Jaraknya dengan Sakura kira-kira dua puluh meter. Sakura memasuki area taman kota. Wanita berusia 25 tahun itu duduk di bangku panjang yang tersebar di beberapa titik di area taman kota. Itachi mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia duduk di salah satu bangku taman di belakangan Sakura sambil membuka koran yang dibawanya lebar-lebar, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya jika Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

Taman kota yang didatangi Sakura adalah taman kota yang letaknya tak jauh dari kediaman mereka selama ini. Di sore-sore seperti saat ini, banyak orang tampak menikmati udara sejuk sore hari di taman ini. Mulai dari beberapa pasangan muda-mudi yang nampaknya sedang berkencan, beberapa keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan anak-anak mereka yang masih balita, hingga beberapa kakek dan nenek yang bermain bersama cucu-cucu mereka.

Sakura sesekali melirik ke arah kumpulan para orang tua yang sedang bercanda dengan anak-anak mereka. Sedikit rasa sesak menghampiri rongga dadanya. Namun sedetik kemudian rasa sesak itu hilang seiring dengan terukirnya sebuah senyuman tipis di bibir wanita itu ketika dia melihat bungkusan kecil yang dibawanya. Sakura memasukkan bungkusan itu ke dalam tas tangannya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sakura melempar pandangannya ke arah kumpulan orang-orang di taman, sebelum bangkit meninggalkan taman.

Itachi bergegas mengikuti langkah Sakura. Beberapa menit mengikuti Sakura, Itachi tahu jika Sakura tidak berniat kemana-mana lagi. Wanita itu berjalan menuju rumah mereka. Sakura mulai menaiki undakan kecil di depan rumah mereka. Dia melepas alas kakinya, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi menyusul masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Sakura sedang memasak air di dapur ketika Itachi menarik kursi meja makan di dapur.

"Astaga, Itachi, kau mengagetkanku," kata Sakura terperanjat.

Itachi hanya menampilkan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak jadi _meeting_ dengan _klien_ yang kau ceritakan semalam? Lagi pula, tidak biasanya kau pulang cepat?"

Itachi menggeleng kecil. "Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa. _Meeting_ tadi berjalan cukup lancar."

Sakura berjalan menghampiri tempat Itachi. Dia mengusap pelan punggung tangan Itachi. "Jangan berbohong, ceritakanlah padaku. Ada apa? Kau kelihatan sedikit gelisah."

Itachi menangkap tangan Sakura yang mengusap punggung tangannya. Digenggamnya tangan wanita yang dicintainya itu dengan erat. "Jangan tinggalkan, aku," kata Itachi. Sorot matanya melembut, meski Sakura masih bisa melihat ada kegelisahan terselubung di sana.

Sesaat tubuh Sakura sedikit menegang. Itachi bisa merasakannya. Namun sejurus kemudian, wanita itu sudah menampakkan sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya. Senyuman yang telah lama membuat Itachi jatuh cinta.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

.

.

Meski kemarin Sakura telah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan Itachi, tapi Itachi tetap merasa bahwa itu semua belum cukup untuk mengubur segala kegelisahan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Meski usia pernikahan mereka telah memasuki tahun kelima, tapi tak pernah sedikit pun rasa jenuh menghinggapi Itachi. Dia mencintai Sakura. Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun.

Perkenalan mereka diawali ketika Itachi mengantar sebuah makalah tugas milik Sasuke, adiknya, yang tertinggal di rumah ke kampus. Di sanalah Itachi bertemu Sakura. Sakura adalah teman sekampus Sasuke. Sempat tersirat sedikit keraguan di hati Itachi ketika melihat kedekatan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Namun setelah Sasuke meyakinkannya bahwa hubungan mereka tak lebih dari sekadar sahabat, membuat Itachi maju demi mendapatkan hati gadis pujaannya itu. Bak gayung bersambut, Sakura pun ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Bahkan dia mengakui bahwa telah jatuh cinta pada Itachi sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di kampus dulu.

Itachi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sakura mencintainya dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang mampu merusak ikrar suci mereka. Itachi tahu dan mengenal istrinya luar dalam. Dia yakin Sakura akan selalu menjaga kehormatan rumah tangga mereka.

"Ayah, kenapa ibu bilang kalau aku adalah kado terindah bagi ibu?"

Itachi melirik ke arah suara itu berasal. Seorang pria yang Itachi pikir usianya tak jauh darinya sedang tersenyum ketika mendengar celoteh anak perempuan yang berusia sekitar lima tahun di sampingnya.

"Karena bagi ibu, kau adalah anugerah terindah yang ayah berikan dalam hidupnya. Sama seperti ayah menganggapmu sebagai hadiah dari ibumu untuk ayah."

Itachi tertegun di tempat. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap perkataan pria itu. Para pejalan kaki di sekelilingnya seolah tak peduli padanya, mereka semua berlalu lalang tanpa tahu apa yang kini bergejolak di hati Itachi.

Itachi merasa ada sedikit titik terang mengenai kegelisahan hatinya. Mengapa ia begitu takut hanya karena kejanggalan-kejanggalan kecil dari sikap Sakura beberapa hari ke belakang. Karena Itachi tahu, Sakura memiliki alasan kuat untuk meninggalkannya. Karena dia tidak mampu memberikan hadiah terindah untuk Sakura.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum melihat benda yang kini ada di tangannya. Perasaannya begitu gembira. Kebahagiaan membuncah di dalam dadanya. Karena terlalu larut dalam kebahagiaannya, dia tidak menyadari bahwa Itachi telah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Dengan tergesa Sakura menyembunyikan benda yang dipegangnya ke balik tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Sakura?"

Sakura terkejut bukan main dengan pertanyaan Itachi. Dia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya sendiri sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. "Apa maksudmu, Itachi? Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu."

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik punggungmu?"

Sakura semakin gelisah. Tidak, dia tidak ingin mengakhiri semuanya sampai di sini. Dia tidak ingin Itachi mengetahui semuanya sekarang. Belum saatnya. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan pria itu. Itachi sudah mencintainya begitu dalam.

"Kumohon, Itachi. Jangan paksa aku untuk berbohong padamu. Apa yang di balik pungggungku bukanlah hal yang penting saat ini. Beri aku waktu, jika sudah waktunya, aku akan memberitahukan semuanya padamu. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini."

Itachi mulai menggeram kecil. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak dan memaksa Sakura untuk menunjukkan apa yang kini sedang disembunyikannya. Namun dia menahan semua itu. "Sakura..."

"Kumohon, Itachi," pinta Sakura lirih. "Demi pernikahan kita."

Itachi bagai tersambar petir ketika mendengar perkataan terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Dadanya sesak. Apa yang disembunyikan Sakura hingga wanita itu berpikir bahwa benda itu mampu merusak pernikahan mereka yang telah dibina selama lima tahun. Tanpa menjawab permintaan Sakura, Itachi melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka.

.

.

Sasuke menghampiri Itachi yang kini sedang merokok di area rokok di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Sasuke mengambil tempat di hadapan kakak kandungnya itu.

"Siapa yang dulu sering menasehatiku kalau rokok itu berbahaya bagi tubuh."

Itachi tidak menanggapi sindirian Sasuke. Dia mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke tahu, Itachi sedang mengalami masalah. Itachi yang dikenalnya tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menemaninya menghabiskan sepuntung rokok.

Itachi menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Sasuke, katakan, apa aku adalah seorang suami yang gagal?"

Sasuke tertegun. Meski dari awal dia telah mengira bahwa Itachi mungkin sedang mengalami masalah dengan Sakura, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika masalah Itachi sepelik ini, jika melihat nada frustrasi dalam setiap kata yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Dari segi apa kau mengira dirimu gagal?"

Itachi tertawa dingin. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan."

"Apa aku suami yang gagal, Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya sekali lagi. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah terindah bagi istriku. Aku tidak bisa membuat Sakura merasakan kebahagiaannya menjadi seorang ibu. Aku mandul."

"Kau tidak mandul." Sasuke tahu di usia pernikahan Itachi dengan Sakura yang sudah lima tahun, mereka belum dikaruniai seorang anak. Tapi dia juga tahu, Itachi tidak mandul. Segala tes kesehatan yang dilakukan Itachi dan Sakura menunjukkan hasil bahwa keduanya dalam kondisi memungkinkan untuk menghasilkan keturunan. Hanya saja Kami belum memberikan anugerah itu kepada mereka. "Kau sehat, dokter-dokter yang memeriksamu dan Sakura yang mengatakan sendiri bahwa kalian sehat."

"Tidak ada bedanya, Sasuke. Aku tetap saja tidak bisa membahagiakan Sakura."

Itachi lalu menceritakan perubahan sikap Sakura belakangan ini sampai dengan kejadian sore tadi yang merupakan puncak manifestasi kegelisahannya akan pengkhianatan Sakura.

"Kau berpikir bahwa Sakura mengkhianatimu?"

Itachi tersenyum getir. "Dia memiliki alasan untuk melakukan itu."

Sasuke tertawa mencemooh. "Aku mengenal Sakura, dia bukan wanita seperti itu, Niisan. Kau bahkan belum tahu alasan dari sikap Sakura tadi sore, kan? Tunggulah, seperti apa yang Sakura katakan padamu, beri dia waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Kali ini Itachi yang tertawa. "Sampai dia menyodorkan surat gugatan cerai padaku?"

"Pikiranmu sedang kacau. Lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat."

Itachi menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dalam satu hembusan. Dia mematikan rokok yang tadi dihisapnya, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Terima kasih," kata Itachi sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Meski kegelisahan masih menyelimuti hatinya, tapi setidaknya beban hatinya sedikit terangkat ketika menceritakan semuanya pada sang adik.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak insiden di kamar mereka, Itachi mengabaikan keberadaan Sakura. Sebagai seorang suami, Itachi merasa berhak marah atas sikap Sakura yang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Meski dirinya tidak menampik bahwa ia merindukan Sakura. Begitu berat rasanya mengabaikan Sakura yang meski Itachi dapat melihat sinar kecemasan dan ketakutan di mata Sakura, tapi wanita itu tetap tersenyum dan melayaninya selayaknya seorang istri pada suaminya.

Sampai suatu malam, ketika Itachi hanya duduk terdiam sambil menonton acara televisi yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ditontonnya, Sakura datang dan duduk di sampingnya.

Kekakuan tercipta akibat minimnya interaksi dan afeksi di antara mereka tiga hari terakhir, yang lebih disebabkan oleh ketidakacuhan Itachi pada Sakura. Sakura memberikan sebuah amplop putih pada Itachi.

"Kuharap kau tidak kecewa dan memaafkan segala hal yang mungkin mengecewakanmu, yang telah kulakukan beberapa hari ini."

Jantung Itachi berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dia memandang amplop putih itu lekat-lekat. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sakura akan secepat ini memberika surat gugatan cerai padanya. Diletakkannya amplop itu di atas meja kecil di hadapannya. Hatinya merasa terluka. Bahtera rumah tangga mereka ternyata harus berakhir sampai di sini.

Itachi tertawa miris. "Aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan ini padaku, Saku."

"Itachi, aku minta maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu. Aku hanya takut kau kecewa jika aku menjelaskan semuanya sore itu. Aku ingin sebuah kepastian. Dan sekarang aku yakin, maka dari itu aku memberikan amplop itu padamu." Sakura meremas erat punggung tangan Itachi.

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

Sakura terkesiap. Mengapa Itachi menanyakan hal itu. Sudah jelas, dirinya sangat mencintai Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti. "Oh, tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Itachi."

Itachi menatap kedua mata Sakura dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya menyentuh lengan Sakura. "Lalu kenapa kau memberikan amplop itu padaku? Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku? Apa kau ingin berpisah dariku?"

Sakura melepaskan tangan Itachi yang mengunci lengannya. "Apa maksudmu, Itachi? Aku tidak mengerti. Siapa yang ingin meninggalkanmu? Siapa yang ingin berpisah darimu?"

Itachi melirik amplop putih yang ia letakkan di atas meja dan Sakura secara bergantian. Dengan segera Itachi membuka amplop itu dan menemukan kertas yang membuat wajahnya terkejut. Dia membaca untaian kata yang tertera di atas kertas itu, sambil sesekali melirik Sakura, yang kini sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau?"

Sakura mengangguk, sambil tersenyum. "Ya, aku hamil, Itachi."

Itachi langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dalam hatinya dia mengucapkan rasa syukur dan terima kasih pada Kami akan anugerah terindah yang diterimanya saat ini.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, Nyonya Uchiha," kata Itachi. Bibir pria itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang mengalir di dadanya saat ini. "Kupikir kau, ah-lupakan."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Memangnya kau pikir aku kenapa?"

"Ceritakan, ceritakan semuanya padaku, Saku."

Sakura tersenyum melihat betapa antusiasnya Itachi saat ini. "Ini bermula beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku sering merasa pusing dan mual-mual ketika pagi hari. Lalu saat aku bercerita pada Ino, Ino bilang mungkin saja aku hamil. Kemudian aku membeli alat tes kehamilan di apotek. Hasilnya menunjukkan bahwa aku positif hamil."

Itachi meremas mesra jemari tangan Sakura.

"Aku masih takut dan ragu dengan hasil itu. Maka dari itu aku kembali membeli alat tes kehamilan yang berbeda di apotek. Dan kau tahu, hasilnya kembali positif. Aku bahagia. Di saat itulah kau memergokiku sedang memegang alat tes itu. Aku panik. Aku belum siap memberitahumu. Aku takut kau kecewa jika ternyata aku tidak benar-benar hamil."

"Lalu, uang yang kau minta beberapa minggu yang lalu?"

Sakura nampak berpikir, sedetik kemudian dia tertawa. "Uang itu kugunakan untuk memeriksakan diri di rumah sakit. Dan hasilnya baru kuambil tadi siang. Setelah melihat hasilnya, aku baru berani memberitahumu."

Itachi mengecup mesra dahi Sakura. "Kau benar-benar membuatku takut."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah merahasiakan hal ini dariku, aku jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Itachi tersenyum misterius. "Seorang pria juga memerlukan sedikit rahasia dalam hidupnya."

Sakura memukul pelan lengan Itachi. "Kau meniru perkataanku!"

Itachi tertawa, lalu merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Kau hanya perlu yakin-"

Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap wajah Itachi.

"-bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sakura tersenyum manis, sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona ke dalam dada bidang Itachi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," bisiknya mesra.

**.**

**.**

**Selesai**

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :D

Ayo ramaikan event ItaSaku Memoire Jour dengan fanfiksi ItaSaku kalian~ :)


End file.
